choppedfandomcom-20200215-history
A Prickly Situation
Things get prickly when the competitors open up the appetizer baskets to discover a spiny surprise. Then in the Entree Round, the judges sympathize when one chef faces a serious snapper snafu after everything literally falls apart. And when one of the finalists takes liberty with the rules when finishing up a complex dessert, the transgression could mean the difference between victory and disgrace. Contestants *Ross Gill, Executive Chef and General Manager, Home Restaurant, New York, NY *Yvan Lemoine, Chef, New York, NY *Peter Klein, Executive Chef and Part Owner, Chow Bar, New York, NY *Natalia Machado, Junior Executive Chef, Industria Argentina, New York, NY Judges *Aarón Sánchez *Alex Guarnaschelli *Chris Santos Meal Appetizer Ingredients: Brioche, Fennel, Sea Urchin Ross did Sea Urchin Chowder with Fennel Salad. The judges love Ross's treatment of the urchin, which is similar to an oyster bisque. The potatoes are underdone, and the judges are disappointed that Ross didn't get his roasted fennel bulb onto the plate. Yvan presented Sea Urchin Flan with Fennel Salad. The judges like his flan and his serving of the dish in the urchin shell. The fennel is a little clunkily chopped, and the brioche wasn't toasted. Peter's dish is 'Frenched' Toast with Braised Fennel & Arugula. The judges enjoy his creative treatment of the fennel. The rest of his dish is less successful, with a miniscule portion of urchin and very soggy French toast on Chris's plate. Natalia did Fennel Citrcus Salad with Marinated Sea Urchin. The judges like that Natalia is the only chef to serve raw urchin, and for her introduction of heat with red pepper flake. The toasted brioche on the bottom is unwanted. The judges chop Chef Peter for not having enough sea urchin and Chris's soggy French toast. Entrée Ingredients: Blackstrap Molasses, Red Snapper, Parsley Root, Dried Cranberries Yvan did Red "Mojito" Snapper with Parsley Root Puree. The judges think the dish is cooked well. Chris thinks that the dish is mssing something but can't put his finger on it. Alex thinks that Yvan could have used some of the ingredients in a bolder way. Natalia did Molasses Glazed Snapper with Chimichurri Sauce. The judges love the Chimichurri. They think that the fish is cooked well. Alex thinks that she didn't use the full potential of the Cranberries. The judges think that the dish made the best use of the molasses but the worst use of the parsley root. Ross did Molasses Snapper with Parsley Root Salad. The judges like the use of Cranberries in the dish. Alex has too many capers on her dish. Chris's Chives are bruised. Aaron likes the flavor of the fish but he has some bones in his dish. The judes chop Chef Ross for having too many ingredients on the plate. Dessert Ingredients: Bulgur Wheat, Pomegranate Juice, Pineapple, Green Papaya Natalia did Bulgur Wheat Genoise with Caramelized Pineapple. The judges like the ricotta filling inside the genoise. Chris thinks that the dish is too sweet. Yvan did''' Roasted Almond Pudding with Green Papaya Salad. '''The judges like the idea of a frozen dish. Alex doesn't get a lot of the Bulgur Wheat. The judges notice that after time ran out Yvan still continued plating his dishes. The judes chop '''Chef Yvan '''for plating past the time limit. Chef Natalia is made Chopped Champion. Gallery APS Chefs.png|The chefs for the episode. From left to right: Natalia, Peter, Yvan, and Ross Ross's Chowder.png|Ross's Appetizer Yvan's Sea Urchin Flan.png|Yvan's Appetizer Peter's Frenched Toast.png|Peter's Appetizer Natalie's Fennel Citrus Salad.png|Natalia's Appetizer Yvan's Mojito Snapper.png|Yvan's Entrée Natalia's Snapper and Chimichurri.png|Natalia's Entrée Ross's Big Blob of Food.png|Ross's Entrée Natalia's Genoise.png|Natalia's Dessert Yvan Forgetting the Rules.png|Yvan's Dessert Notes *Natalia later returned for Chopped Champions. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Brioche Category:Sea Urchin Category:Green Papaya Category:Pineapple Category:Fennel Category:Cranberries Category:Dried Cranberries Category:Parsley Root Category:Pomegranate Juice